Talk:Main Page/Archive2
This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page. Chainki + OblivioWiki Hi, I'm the webmaster of Chainki. A couple of things: # I don't know if there is some place where a link to The Chainki Oblivion pages are; if so, please add a link! # Your website is not listed! Get to it!! I think you'll find a certain familiarity with the interface. 80.200.141.120 17:58, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks, I went ahead and added a link. --DragonWR12LB 23:37, 12 August 2006 (CDT) Cast I think there should be a link to Cast from the main page. What do you guys think? --DragonWR12LB 13:25, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :I don't think it's major enough to warrant a place on the main page. Most people don't come looking for the Voice Cast. I put a link to the Voice Cast at The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion though. If there's another article it can link from, feel free to add it. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 14:50, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Technical Information I've started the creation of which , I hope, will become the central hub for all things technical to do with oblivion, including technical issues, support, faqs, etc, etc. The page is Technical Information, and it's underway, although I've hit a roadblock about copyright stuff (see the talk page on Technical Issues). I think this page should be added to the Game mechanics box, and i think anyone who wants to add something to the page should. It should be BIG. Peace-Jsparks 13:47, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Feel free to add it to the Main Page/editcopy. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 14:50, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Featured article and Collaboration boxes I've put in the boxes for the FA and the Collaboration. If anyone wants to suggest a different color, format, title, etc. feel free to do so. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 23:53, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :Can anyone make a nice star, a big one like that of Wikipedia's FA star? I made one like this: Image:FA-star.png (Image:FA-star.png), though it's fairly generic and boring. :Also, if someone would like to make some symbol for collaborations that could go in the upper right corner, feel free to do so. Because collaborations change (an article no longer becomes a collaboration when it's fully or nearly fully expanded), the symbol will be temporary, unlike the FA. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:05, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry I haven't been around, been busy with first week of college and all the partying and classes don't mix well :) : Image:FA-star BIG.png|50px (Image:FA-star BIG.png), totally stole that from the Wikipedia but it's under GULA or whatever. I also made this for the colab as you requested although I suck at image making. Image:CA-star BIG.png|50px (Image:CA-star BIG.png) --DragonWR12LB 03:25, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :::Temporarily, I used Image:Oht.png Daedric letter for the FA (see Featured for the Featured message. As for the mini-icon in the upper right corner, I've also used that letter (see ). For your collaboration star, it looks a bit funky, in my opinion. Maybe it'll be better with darker colors? :::For now, I'll be using the Oht letter until we can get a good replacement, as I'd like to see different icons for our different projects here. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:21, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :::EDIT add: By the way, if anyone would like different colored boxes for them (or for any of the boxes on the main pages, or for anything in general), feel free to give it a try on the Main Page/editcopy. For color codes, see Web colors article at Wikipedia. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:34, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Class Templates Um i think we should make a section where people can post their custom classes and describe how they work and wat birthsign is recommended and which race to choose. What do u think?>? :Well the main problem I can think of with that idea is the fact that we would likely get thousands of entries from many different people, thus making a very long page. I could also see some arguments possibly coming out of this but maybe that's just me :-D. What we could do is have a protected custom class article with a selection of custom classes that don't really conform to any of the pre-made classes, and then any possible new additions could be posted in the talk page for it. The "Oblivion Enhanced" mod adds three pre-made classes, one of which conforms to the skill and stat boosts for a vampire (also convieniently called vampire) for example, which could be considered custom classes. My two-and-a-half cents, \*\ Hellhound43 21:38, 16 September 2006 (CDT) We culd do a intor page that asked u what specialization u r looking for combat magic and stalth and then there would come out classes asigned to each specialization. --David the Mysti Knight-- Newer Main Page format I adjusted the Main Page/editcopy to include a "What's New?" section, similar to GuildWiki, so that people can better see new items and changes to all things Oblivion, including new content (e.g. the Knights of the Nine "expansion" pack, so to speak), any ElderScrolls.com news, and news for our site as well. The only thing is, the FA and the Collaboration are on the right side and extend the left box a bit, which leaves some empty space there. What do you guys think? Any suggestions for improving the look and feel of the main page? Also, I changed the colors to light blue, any other color combination suggestions for any of the main page boxes? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:59, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :Looks good, though the ElderScrolls.com news link should go to http://www.elderscrolls.com/ not to "our article." As far as the color is concerned I think there's a little too much blue, as I think each box should have a distinct color from one another. I was thinking you could make the What's New box have a light purple or red background. \*\ Hellhound43 09:02, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Adjusted link, changed color to light red. What do you think? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 20:49, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::Better. Maybe I'm asking too much (or being too picky) but I was thinking the red should be a different color from the color of the game mechanics box. Maybe something a bit darker? \*\ Hellhound43 09:37, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Okay, tried a slightly darker red, which looks okay. See Web colors at Wikipedia and feel free to try your hand at other color schemes. Or should we go with a yellow "What's new?" box to bring attention (sort of) to what's new (similar to GuildWiki) and switch around the other colors? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 21:22, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Ya I agree, you could just switch the colors of the Character and What's New boxes, I think the medium red-orange would sort of suit the Character box anyway. Other than that looks pretty good, nice work Spec!. \*\ Hellhound43 13:34, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Okay, colors changed. I like it better, but something about it seems...odd. Like where the colors are at in relation to each other. I'll keep playing with it on boxes test, but if you think it looks good, let's keep it.--[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 11:41, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::I agree that there's something a little bit odd about the color arrangements, so go ahead and play with it if you like but I don't think it's that big of a deal; looks good the way it is. \*\ Hellhound43 12:40, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::This time I made it a more progessive lighter-to-darker color scheme, yellow-to-darker-red/orange and green-to-purple. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 19:25, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::I just noticed that theres a spelling error in "single-player role-playin game, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion" in the heading on the main page. THe error isn't present on the edit copy though. So if you're done playing with the colors I'd say copy it over soon. \*\ Hellhound43 16:43, 26 October 2006 (CDT) "Close shut the door to Oblivion!" That's what it says beside "Main Quest". The correct quote is "Close shut the Jaws of Oblivion!", is it not? 89.100.78.173 15:15, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes I believe that it is, I'll check to be sure soon and change it if necessary. \*\ Hellhound43 16:43, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Thanks. ^ ^ 89.100.78.173 06:07, 3 November 2006 (CST) somehting interesting http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Oblivion:Quests :An explanation as to why this is interesting would be nice... it's just a list of their quests that looks slightly more concise than ours does. What is the point? \*\ Hellhound43 10:06, 15 December 2006 (CST) Curved corners Hey all, I played with curving the corners on the main page (see User:TheSpectator/BoxesTest). What do you think in comparison to the current straight-edged main page?--[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 17:18, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Maybe it has something to do with Internet Explorer (at my College), but the edges are still sharp on your test page. I'll take another look at it after I get home, but it still doesn't work here. \*\ Hellhound43 17:46, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::I think it has something to do with IE because when I load the page with IE, it's still sharp-edged instead of curved. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 19:05, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::I think you're right, works in firefox but not IE at home. Guess there's one more reason to use firefox ;-). \*\ Hellhound43 19:21, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::So what's the plan on this? Apparently the curves don't show up on IE, but do on Firefox. Should we go for it? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 15:00, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::::Well it does look better from Firefox... and I don't see it being a problem for anyone else so I figure it's ok to put it up. \*\ Hellhound43 17:16, 13 January 2007 (CST) New headings I was playing with some new headings at my main page test page. What do you guys think? If the heading font size is too big for the main boxes, I can adjust it to the size of the boxes on the bottom. Feel free to comment on choice of colors, likes, dislikes, or if you just prefer the regular main page as it is now, etc etc. EDIT: Okay, I reduced the font size just a bit. Compare: Larger font and smaller/regular font. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 17:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Looks good, but I think the underlines might be just a bit too thick. Maybe make it a few nanometers smaller :). By the way good job with the big update! I've been pretty busy lately. \*\ Hellhound43 19:21, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Okay, made the underlines thinner. Do you think it'd be a good main page appearance change? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:43, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't think there's anything wrong with it, so I'm for it. Might make the main page a little more interesting. \*\ Hellhound43 23:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'll put it on the editcopy for a few days, and then if no other suggestions are made, I'll bring over the new changes to the Main Page itself. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 03:01, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::Very nice, but I don't think that there is enough space between the headings and the underline. I modified it in the editcopy, what do you think? \*\ Hellhound43 22:14, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Looks good with me --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:18, 24 January 2007 (CST) I modified the editcopy again. This time I changed the colors of the boxes and headings. Now that I've started learning about color theory in my college classes I noticed that the main page's colors aren't exactly "harmonious," so I changed them. IMO, it looks a bit better, all the headings are monochromatic with their respective backgrounds. Any thoughts? \*\ Hellhound43 14:02, 25 January 2007 (CST) :I like it; the page definitely feels more crisp and sharp. I like the darkening of the heading text. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 19:07, 25 January 2007 (CST) Knights of the Nine How long should we still show The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine in the "What's new?" section? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 23:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Hmmm, I would like to say until the box gets full with news lol. But unless we start adding more content to the section, then there really isn't any point. In that case, I could remove it when I change the FA and Collab later. \*\ Hellhound43 23:21, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Patch Ver. 1.2.1 The offical patch that fixes the refrence bug is out (for the xbox at least). Someone may want to change the message on the main page. *I'd do it my self... but I'm not sure how, and doubt that it'd be right to do so (since I'm a user, not an admin).--Skober 03:01, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Alright it's updated, thanks. And no, unless you are granted sysop privileges you can't edit any locked pages such as the main page. \*\ Hellhound43 11:24, 2 May 2007 (CDT)